Tap Dance:A Love Story
by LunaLorain
Summary: I wasn't normal and i knew i wasn't at a very young age. Growing up people would always stay away from me , others would try and kill me. No one tired to get to know me. That was until i joined the scouting regiment and met a crazy scientist and a cold and unfeeling man. They had an interest in me and it made me nervous, especially his. Captain Levis.


POV: Athena(Main Character)

"The summer wind wafted into the room causing the loose paper and pens to rustle . The man grumbled , grabbing the rolling pen and placing them as paperweights over the now reorganized paper. I watched as he grabbed his tea cup by the rim and sipped slowly before returning it to the stained imprint on the desk. My heart beat fast in my chest as i waited for his response. My eyes fluttered down to my fingers as i began to fidget.

"I sighed as i knocked on the door " come in ! come in !" a woman's voice sounded on the opposite side. Upon entering i was greeted with a large scale model of a titan head.

" oh my gosh!" i stepped back stumbling over my own two feet and falling onto my backside.

"" oh! i'm sorry i forgot he scares people at times. My name is Hange Zoe, but you can call me Hange or Hanji or Captain Zoe or whatever!" she approached me holding out her hand. I looked up to see the most genuine smile and bright eyes. Grasping her hand she pulled me up and walked back into the room. " my name is Athena Cadwell, C-Corpral Smith assigned me under your care." i saluted her as she turned and stared blank face for a second. Her enthusiasm soon returned as she shouted and embraced me. " this is great! i now have someone who can help me with experiments ! "

" uh." i looked after her as she grabbed her many documents and threw them into my hands. " okay let me go find Moblit and than we will begin!" she scurried out of the room leaving me with the multiple documents. I stood awkwardly awaiting for her to return, the stack of documents blocking my view of everything in front of me.

" Oi , shitty glasses i need you to-what the hell?" my stomach dropped as i heard the infamous voice of the top captain in the scouting legion. Footsteps neared me as i stood rooted to my spot in the office. " Cadet Cadwell" i held down my nerves as i responded " yes sir."

" what the hell are you doing." i peeked my head around the large stacks of rolled documents and books meeting his grayish blue eyes. " I'm waiting for Captain Zoe to return, she went to find Moblit before we begin our day." i ended my voice fading as he stood , stoic face and all staring at me. "humph, he turned leaving me holding the multiple documents before placing a few more documents on top of my already large stack. " follow me" he ordered walking toward the door. " um- but i can't see everything in front of me. What if i-" i stopped mid sentence as he turned and eyed me. " shut the fuck up and follow my orders." he turned walking out the room not once looking back.

"I followed him haphazardly down the hall as i balanced the books and scrolls. I could tell he was at least in front of me , knowing that when ever there was a closed door it was held open until is safely passed through. As we walked in silence we came to a long flight of stairs. " tch, stay here." i nodded as he left me at the top of the stairs.

" i see." he ended. The three of us entered the large conference room piling the documents on the nearest desk.

" oh Athena there you are ! i was wondering what took you so long!" i turned to see Hange leaning over a large map with Levi and i assumed to be Moblit on both sides of her.

" Jaeger! Arlet! you are dismissed" the two cadets behind me saluted Levi before the escorted themselves out. I stood silent while Levi sat quiet next to my Captain. The door knocked twice before two more soldiers entered. " ah finally let me introduce you all to our new member ! Googles and Nifa this is Athena she will be aiding us in our titan research." i turned to the new faces behind me. One a female with orange hair who i assumed was named Nifa, due to the man with googles over his eyes, i assumed that was his nickname. "" nice to meet you both" i smiled at them from my spot still slightly nervous

" oh wow you have a pretty smile." The woman named Nifa stated , i blushed as i turned away " um thank you." My eyes shifted and landed on the captain Levi who stared back at me , chilling me to the bone.

" well since everyone is here lets begin!" Hange motioned for all of us to gather around her as she explained the goals of the next expedition. I zoned out slightly as i fiddled with my fingers under the table. It wasn't until my name was called that i knew i was in trouble.

" cleaning duty all offices for one week."

" oh ! Levi you can' t discipline my own squad " Hange stated . He turned toward her briefly before turning back to me. " Cadet Cadwell, how old are you?" I blushed at the sudden and personal question. I gripped my hands into fists under the table before responding " i just turned twenty five sir. "

"The meeting continued as planed, once over i was escorted back to my assigned room while Levi and Hange stayed in the office.

 **POV: Hange**

"" Hey Levi, why did you give her such a hard time?" i looked toward the short man as he organized the papers at the large table." she seems aloof most the time and she doesn't respond to authority as she should. She needs to be disciplined correctly."

" Levi thats crazy , so what she was zoning out its not like she didn't attend the meeting at all." a small grin formed on my lips " do you like her ?

" anyway , don't you think its interesting that she just joined the scouting regiment after serving for five years in the military police." i changed the topic noticing how shorty was silent and probably debating if he should harm me psychically. He turned his eyes up to mine and nodded once. " i asked Erwin about that, he informed me there were rare instances when odd things would happen around her when in heated combat with defiant civilians." he ended before standing and walking toward the door.

" That may be true, but i heard something different." i started , he stopped midway toward the door and turned halfway toward me.

" i heard , her beauty was so distracting that the men on the force were fighting one another and even trying to kill one another to gain her favor-or i think it was to bed her first. Regardless its interesting don't you think?" i smiled at him as he narrowed his eyes , turned back to the door and walked out.

" Tch, that's stupid." he closed the door behind him and left me in the room alone.

I smiled as i mentally noted my next personally mission between my new cadet and my deadpanned friend. " this will be fun."


End file.
